A Different Story
by Braybray16
Summary: Katie Just Moved To LA. She Finds Herself Falling For A Certain Evil Man. My First Fic :    Review, Pleasies!
1. Chapter 1

_Otay! Here's The Beginning Of **A** **Different Story**. I Cereally Hope You All Love It! Thanks To My Bestie Hilary For Doing All The Spelling And Smarty People Stuff! I Love You, Hils! You're The Best Mutant Squirrel Ever! Jajaja Secret Jokesies. Gotta Love Them. Now Here You Go!_

**Katie:**

I walked into the laundromat cautiously, having never been in one before. The door swung forward and hit my butt as I walked in. I stumbled forward, causing my clothesbasket to fall to the floor, scattering shirts, pants, underwear, and bras.

A man who was coming in the door at the time stopped to help me pick things up. "Thanks," I said gratefully, shoving the last shirt into the basket. I looked at the man and smiled. "I appreciate it."

He looked up, our eyes met, and he quickly looked down. "No problem," he muttered. I smiled at him again and stood up.

"I'm Katie," I said, sticking my hand out to him. He shook it and muttered, "Billy."

"Nice to meet you, Billy," I said, heaving my clothesbasket onto a washing machine. Tossing things into the washers, we were both quiet. Then I started my load and hopped up onto my washer. "You okay?" I asked Billy, who seemed upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, sitting on his washer.

"Okay, you just seem sorta… down. Anything wrong? Sorry," I said, not waiting for an answer. "I'm prying. Bad habit, I hope you'll forgive me."

He smiled for the first time. "It's okay. I don't mind. And really, I'm fine."

I smiled back at him and played with the zipper on my hoodie. We were pretty quiet the rest of the time we were there. The only other things we said were goodbyes.

I was crossing the street to get to my apartment when I heard someone yell, "MOVE!" I looked around and saw a school bus heading towards me at breakneck speed. I was frozen with fear. When the bus was going to hit me, somebody ran at me and pushed me out of its way. I opened my eyes, having closed them at being hit by someone, and found myself staring into the face of a man in a lab coat who looked vaguely familiar.

"You… you saved me," I gasped, getting to my feet. He stood up with me and said, "Are you okay?" Instead of answering him, I hugged him. He seemed a little surprised, but patted my back in an unsure way. I released him and said, "How can I ever repay you? Anything, really."

"It's okay," he began. But before he could say anything else, another man dropped out of nowhere and shoved him against the wall.

"Hey!" I yelled, hitting the man on the shoulder. He turned to me and said, "Don't worry, miss, I, Captain Hammer, have saved you from this villain."

"Yeah, and I, Katie Harbor, was just saved by this man. Let him go."

"Saved? By this man?" Captain Hammer laughed. "No, miss, I think you're mistaken. _I_ saved you from Dr. Horrible, who obviously moved you so he wouldn't have to clean anything up."

"Or," I argued, "he was being nice and didn't want me to die!" A crowd began forming around us.

"You really think this man saved you _intentionally?_" Captain Hammer asked, adding a small laugh. Some people around us laughed, not because it was funny, but because he had laughed. I brought myself up to full height.

"Yes, I do. And I will thank you to let him go." Captain Hammer looked shocked at my answer, but dropped Dr. Horrible from the wall all the same. Then he walked away, the crowd following him. I turned to Dr. Horrible and smiled.

"Again, thanks for saving me. I wouldn't be here to talk about it if you hadn't."

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling a little.

"Um, listen, are you doing anything for dinner? Would you like to, I don't know, get something to eat with me?" I crossed my fingers inside my pocket.

He looked a little surprised, but said, "Yeah, sure, that would be cool."

I felt like jumping, but instead I said, "Great. Meet you here at six?"

"Sure," he said, smiling. I smiled back. On the outside, I was smiling calmly, but on the inside, this was going on:

_Yayayayayayayayayayayay!_

* * *

><p><strong>Billy:<strong>

_Why did I agree to that… _was the only thing that ran through my mind. How could I agree to that? Surely she would notice who I was.

I walked into my apartment and sat in my chair, covering my eyes with my hands. How could I be such an idiot?

"Okay… calm down, Billy," I told myself. "Don't lose your head. Just… be horrible. Be horrible. She wants Dr. Horrible, she'll get him. And… who am I talking to?" I looked around the empty room and slumped back into my chair.

_She seemed to like you,_ a small voice in the back of my mind. A slow smile spread across my face. _No, she liked Dr. Horrible, _a different voice argued. I frowned. _She seemed to like Billy when she talked to him at the laundromat, _the other voice said hopefully. I slumped further into his chair.

"I've gotta stop listening to the voices in my head," I said aloud. Then I laughed. "I've also gotta stop talking to myself." I laughed again.

Then I walked to my computer and started a blog. "Hey," I said. "First, I wanted to say I'm _never_ taking a viewers advice ever again. Thanks to our friend bonjovifan1 for giving me the idea of controlling a kids school bus as a distraction to get what I needed, I nearly killed someone and now I'm going… anyways, emails." I picked up a stack of papers I had printed out. I picked one up and read, "'Hey, Dr. Horrible. I'm Maple and I wanted to know what made you want to be a villain.'" I set down the papers and thought. "Good question, Maple. I'm not sure… I just remember not liking people that were goody-two-shoes at school. They annoyed me. So, I guess I decided to fight them." I answered a few more before shutting off the computer.

Moist, my friend, walked in the door. "Hey, doc. What's up?"

"Not much, you?" I took my mail, which he was holding, and wiped it off on my shirt. Moist had his name because everything he touched immediately was wet. I don't know how he did it, but he did.

"Same, do you wanna order a pizza tonight and discuss evil plans?" Moist asked as I set the soggy bills on the table.

"Oh, no thanks, I've got a date," I said absentmindedly, getting a Dr. Pepper from my fridge.

"A _date_? With a _girl? _Oh, do tell," Moist said sitting on a chair.

I sighed and sat on the couch. "Okay, her name is Katie, and I met her today." Moist nodded and made a gesture with his hands, telling me to continue. "Okay, well, I met her as Billy at the laundromat, and then saved her life as Dr. Horrible. The bus thing I told you about was rolling down the hill at her and she didn't see it. So I pushed her out of the way. Then, Captain Retard came up and pushed me against the wall, but Katie told him to go away and she asked me out for dinner."

"Wow… does she know you're Billy?" Moist asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless she guessed," I replied. I wasn't going to tell Moist, and I could hardly admit it to myself, but on the inside, I was kinda looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie:<strong>

I ran into my and my best friend's apartment and started dancing and singing.

"Why are you so happy?" Tina asked me, idly flipping a page in her magazine. Tina and I grew up as best friends, but then when we got older, she moved to L.A. She lived there for about two years before she called me and asked if I wanted to come out there and live with her.

"Because…" I said, adding the dramatic pause. "I've got… a… date!" I jumped into the air at the last word.

"Oh, really? Who with?"

"Dr. Horrible," I sang.

Tina snorted. "Ha, ha, really, who with?"

"I just told you," I said, annoyed she thought I was kidding. "He saved me from being hit by a bus and we decided to have dinner later."

"Katie!" Tina groaned. "He's evil!"

"He's cute!" I shot at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, go on. But if you get kidnapped by him or something, I'm not coming after you."

"Thanks, pal," I said, sitting next to her. "I feel loved."

"As you should," she replied, smiling slightly as she continued reading her magazine. I grinned at her. We sat there for a few minutes before she asked, "Where's the laundry? Isn't that what you went to town to do in the first place?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead, remembering how I had dropped the clothesbasket when Dr. Horrible pushed me out of the way of the bus.

"Funny you should mention that…"

* * *

><p><em>Heyyyy Guyssss! Did You All Like It? I Hope You Did! There's A Lot More To Come, I Swearsies! I Hope You All Have A Good Day! :)))))<em>

_Braydin =^_^=_


	2. Chapter 2

**Billy:**

_What's wrong with me?_I thought, throwing yet another shirt onto my bed. _I'm Dr. Horrible… I wear the same thing. All. The. Time._

I raked my fingers through my hair and pictured Katie's beautiful face. Then I shook my head. Why couldn't she have asked out Billy instead?

I shook my head again. _Just get dressed, Billy Buddy,_ I told myself Then I immediately regretted it. _Don't call yourself that!_ I scolded before grabbing my goggles and strapping them to my head. _You'll just think of… Penny._

I sat down, holding my head in my hands. It still hurt to think about her. It had been over a year, and I still had to fight myself to keep her off my mind. Every time I went to the laundromat, she found her way into my mind.

I sighed and stood up. Doing my best not to think of Penny, I got dressed and walked out the door. As soon as I was out of the apartment, I remembered where to go. I walked to where we said we'd meet and saw her waiting.

_Wow…_ I thought. _She looks… amazing._ Katie was wearing a royal blue top with a matching purse and earrings. Her long dark jeans looked amazing, and under them was a pair of black leather high-heeled boots. All in all, she was beautiful.

I walked up to her and said, "Aren't we looking lovely?" She jumped in surprise, but smiled when she saw it was me.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," she told me as we walked down the sidewalk.

I laughed. "I know I'm a villain, but I'm not an idiot. I know better then to pass up a date with a beautiful girl." _Did that just come out of my mouth?_

She blushed. "Aw, thanks, Dr. Horrible." _Dr. Horrible. Ouch._

I cleared my throat. "Yeah um, about that…"

Her big blue eyes turned to me, waiting for me to continue. I couldn't tell her. I really couldn't. I sighed.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked. She smiled and said, "There's a nice place over there. Do you like Chinese food?"

* * *

><p><strong>Katie:<strong>

I led Dr. Horrible to my and Tina's favorite restaurant, _The Paper Dragon. _I walked in, smiling at the familiar scent and scenery. My smile quickly faded when I heard dozens of people gasp.

I looked at Dr. Horrible, who was half-smiling in a nervous way. Then I realized everyone had gasped because of him. I frowned at them and said, "Gosh, you know he's a person like the rest of you." Then I grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

We walked down the street in silence for a few minutes before I said, "Sorry about that."

"Sorry we couldn't go there," he replied. "If you don't want to do this anymore, it's fine."

"You think I don't want to do this because of some rude idiots?" I scoffed. "No, I still would like to. Unless you don't."

"Only if you don't," he said politely. I laughed.

"I hate when people do this, but I do it all the time." We laughed and I said, "I know a place we can go."

We went and got some fried chicken and went to a baseball field. Since it was late in the afternoon, no one was playing, so we sat in the middle of the field and ate.

"Why did we come here?" he asked after a few minutes. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've always loved baseball fields. Just the way they look and smell always calms me. I have no idea why."

He laughed and I smiled sheepishly. We kept on eating and talking about random subjects. Then I asked him, "What's your real name?"

He froze, a piece of chicken halfway to his mouth. He set it down and said, "W-why do you want to know?"

"Because, if this goes anywhere, I don't want to keep calling you 'Dr. Horrible' all the time."

He looked like he was fighting with himself whether or not he should. I said, "What, is it something embarrassing like Gilbert?"

He laughed. "No, my name isn't Gilbert. It's… William."

"Oh, that's a nice name," I said, hugging my knees to myself. "If it makes you feel any better, my full name is Katelyn Amber Harbor."

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked, taking a bite of chicken.

"Well, with Katelyn it makes me sound like an old lady," I said. "And Amber is… well, I just don't like it."

He smiled and said, "I do."

I blushed a deep red, looking down at my lap and mumbling, "Thanks."

He nodded. I looked at him. _William,_ I thought. _I've always loved that name. But he reminds me of someone… I just can't put my finger on it…_

"You remind me of someone I know," I said, tapping my face. He choked on his Dr. Pepper a little and said, "Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah… I can't put my finger on it, but I'm sure you do… oh well, I'll think of it someday."

We started talking about why I came to live in L.A. Then we started talking about how he became evil. Anything that would come up in our brains we would talk about. It was just so easy to talk to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy:<strong>

I laughed at a joke Katie told me and realized how much fun I was having. I thought the whole time I would be jumpy because she would recognize me or something, but she didn't.

At about ten we decided it was best to leave. We cleaned up our garbage and left the stadium. As we were walking, I said, "I had a great time."

"I did too," she said. She was looking up at the sky. She really was beautiful.

I cleared my throat. "Um… I would like to do something like this again, wouldn't you?"

She looked at me. "I would love that." There was no joking tone in her voice as there usually was. She just looked me straight in the eye.

I smiled at her and realized we were right outside her apartment. She smiled at me. "I really had the best time tonight." Then I surprised myself by doing something I never thought I would; I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The look on her face told me she was surprised by my actions as well. I looked down and mumbled, "Sorry… I don't know why I did that."

"Don't be," she told me. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Then she walked down the steps to her apartment. When she had her hand on the doorknob, she turned and blew me a kiss. Then she walked inside.

I stood there, stuck with a goofy smile on my face. Then I did something Dr. Horrible can't do.

"YES!" I jumped into the air happily. Then I looked around to make sure no one saw me and quickly hurried down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie:<strong>

The next few days passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was Wednesday. AKA, laundry day. I took a basket of clothes to the laundromat and set the basket on top of the washer I had used last time.

While I was putting in two quarters, Billy, the guy I met last time I as here, walked in. I smiled and waved at him. He walked to the washer next to mine and said, "Hey."

"Hey," I said, jumping on top of my washing machine.

"How was your weekend?" he asked, not looking me in the eye for some reason. "Spend it being hit by doors?"

I chuckled. "No, actually, I went on a date."

"No way. How was it?"

"It was… nice. I have a lot in common with this guy. He's really sweet and smart and funny. It was just so easy to talk to him, ya' know?"

Billy nodded, still not looking at me and turned on his washing machine. "You alright?" I asked. Then I smacked myself in the forehead. "Prying again. Sorry."

"No, I'm fine," he said as he sat on his washer. "You never told me who the date was with."

"Oh, you're gonna think I'm nuts, but… Dr. Horrible." Billy gasped, as I knew he would. I quickly said, "Look, he's not like everyone thinks, honest. He's an actual person, just like everyone else in the world. He's really nice, and I really like him."

"Well," Billy said. "If you really like him, I guess that's all that matters, isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Billy. You're the first one to see it like that. Even my own best friend thinks I'm insane."

"She's not wrong," he muttered. I hit his arm and we laughed. We kept on talking until our clothes were done. I started folding them, saying, "I'm glad I met you. You're really nice."

He looked at me. Something about his face seemed a bit familiar. "You look familiar," I said slowly.

He gulped. "Yeah? I get that a lot. Just one of those faces I guess."

"That's probably it." I snorted. "Or maybe I'm just going insane. I told Dr. Horrible the same thing on Saturday." I laughed, and so did Billy, although his was a little late and seemed forced.

* * *

><p><em>Heeeyyyy! It's Me! I Hope You Liked It!<em>

_Braydin =^_^=_


	3. My Authors Note Explanation

_**OhHemGeee! I Am So Sorry You Guys! I Haven't Been Here In FORRREEEVVVEERRR! My House Burned Down, So We Were Looking For A Place To Stay And We Just Got A Computer. But I Lose Errrthing I Had Written So It'sa Gonna Take Me A Bit To Rewrite All Of It. I'm SOOOOOOOOO Sorry Guys!**_

_**Braydin =^_^= **_


End file.
